Anam Cara
by BeachBumBabe
Summary: Lucy needs a date to her cousin's wedding, but being locked up in her father's home doesn't make for many dating opportunities. Resorting to some obscure magic she found amongst her mother's books she is able to summon a demon with a short term contract. What happens when she summons the Demon Lord and she owes him a favor? Rated M for fun stuff later ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Ohhhhh nooooooo!" Lucy wailed sitting hard onto her stool. She looked at the letter again and whined. "Why is she making me bring a date? She knows I'm not seeing anyone!" A soft pop behind her startled her out of her reverie and she turned to find Loke looking at her with great concern.

"Lucy!" He exclaimed. "What's wrong? I felt you get really upset just now."

Lucy pouted up at him with big brown eyes. "Michelle is having a masquerade ball and she is requiring all of her guests to bring dates. I really want to go but I don't have anyone I can take with me."

"Oh princess, don't fret! You can take me!" He smiled brilliantly and held out his hand.

Lucy gave him a sad smile. "Oh Loke, I appreciate it, but it's at the mayor's manor. He has the whole area warded off against outside magic. He's a very paranoid man."

"Hmmmmm." He tapped his chin in thought. "Don't you occasionally go on dates? What about one of those guys?"

"Ugh, no." She scoffed. "They're all picked out by my father as potential candidates and they're as exciting as a bag of bricks. I don't really have any other friends either, since he keeps me locked up here most of the time."

"I'm sorry princess." He said sadly, patting her head. "Let me know if something else comes up I can help with."

"Thanks Loke." She said as he vanished.

Sighing again she stood up and made her way back to the library. Since finishing her main studies, she had made it a goal to read through all the books she owned, no matter how much her father insisted it was a waste of time. Lately, she had gotten into her mother's collection and had been learning a lot about her magic. It was also one of the few things that made her feel close to her mother since she had passed away years ago.

Settling into her favorite chair with a cup of her favorite tea, Lucy lost herself for the next several hours. As she got to the point where the words were running together, a passage caught her attention.

"_While Celestial Mages make life-long contracts with celestial beings, It is also possible to make short term contracts with other sentients. One of the most popular being that of the lower level demon, as they are known not only for their strength and intelligence, but also for their adherence to their oaths. Demon society has come to work within contracts and oaths in order to offset the unpredictability of their magic. However, this has made them excellent at working within loopholes so any contracts created should be clear and concise." _

Startled, Lucy re-read the passage and studied the summoning instructions. Biting her lip she contemplated just how bad of an idea it would be to summon a demon, let alone make a contract with them, but Michelle was really her only family outside her father and she didn't want to miss her wedding.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!""

"Good evening Princess. Is it time for my punishment?" Virgo bowed politely, hand over her heart.

"Not this time Virgo." Lucy smiled sweetly. "I was hoping you could give me some advice."

"Of course Princess. What can I help with?"

Lucy gave a short explanation of the situation and her hairbrained solution while Virgo sat quietly contemplating her words.

"Well, I do remember your mother summoning a demon on a handful of occasions for missions. She didn't seem to have many issues but I imagine she would have created a strong contract to prevent any problems. If you decide to do this I would suggest that you be very careful and include a way to end the contract if there is a problem.

"Thanks Virgo, you've given me a lot to think about."

"It's always a pleasure Princess." Virgo bowed again and disappeared in a poof of sparkles.

Lucy spent the next few weeks tearing through book after book trying to find any information she could on demons and making contracts with them. When all she got was a few anecdotes and warnings not to. she turned to her father's law books, hoping to at least create a proper contract.

Before she knew it the night of the ball had arrived, but she was ready. Donning her favorite dress, she prepared her summoning. The navy blue A-line fell gracefully off her shoulders, soft chiffon sleeves gathered into delicate silver bands at her wrists. Her chest and waist were wrapped in wide pieces of blue satin that hugged her figure and flared out at her hips, laying over several layers of light blue chiffon. Tiny white gems were scattered all over, imitating the night sky she loved so much. Virgo had pinned her hair up in an elegant bun and fastened it with a silver headpiece decorated with little diamond feathers and sapphires.

She fluttered about, fastidiously checking the large circle. It took up nearly half of the room and several pieces of furniture had been strewn about to accommodate it. Several fragrant candles burned, casting long shadows and making her slightly light headed. Concluding that everything was indeed correct, Lucy took a deep breath and began her summoning. Sweat gathered on her brow as she carefully repeated the necessary mantra.

"This is so much harder than I expected." she thought through gritted teeth, her magic leaching into the circle.

Finally, her magic released, filling the room with a brilliant light. As she regained her vision she could see the shape of a man take form. The longer she observed him, the wider her eyes got as her mouth dropped open. Lightly tanned muscles stretched over a lithe body, flexing deliciously as he crossed his arms. Bright green eyes danced with amusement under spiky coral hair as he unabashedly looked her over.

"Like what you see?" He teased, giving her a sharp grin.

"Huh?" Lucy snapped her mouth closed as she realized she had been staring. "No! I mean…uh." She stammered, shaking her head to clear the haze.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No!" She puffed indignantly, all but stomping her foot. Taking a deep breath, she introduced herself. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am a Celestial Mage. I have summoned you to request a short term contract." She seized the contract she had painstakingly created off her cluttered desk and held it out to him, careful not to put her hand in the circle.

Raising an eyebrow, he accepted it. "You're smart not putting yourself in the circle before we've struck a deal." Lucy gulped, but stood firm.

"I've done a lot of research and while I understand that demons treat their word seriously, it doesn't mean they aren't dangerous."

Chuckling he read the contract over. "So basically you want me to be your date for the night and I can request a like favor from you within your own reason?"

"Yes, and I can end the contract at anytime if I don't feel safe or feel as though you have broken your word."

"Alright," he shrugged. "I'm agreeable to this." Placing his thumb against the bottom, it came away as a bloody thumbprint. Handing it back, Lucy did the same and winced slightly as the small wound healed itself. Floating out of her hand the contract wrapped itself up and along with the magic circle, disappeared in a flash of light.

"Great!" Lucy exclaimed, clapping her hands. "We just need to get you ready and we can go! By the way, what's your name?" She asked, holding out her hand. With a wicked smirk he snatched her hand and pulled her firmly against his chest. Her small yelp earned her a deep rumbling chuckle as his hot breath tickled her ear.

"My name is Natsu. Lord of Demons and the Fire Dragon King. At your service mistress."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Thanks so much for all the support! This is literally my first fanfic ever so I hope you enjoy it! I really appreciate any feedback or thoughts and I'm always happy to chat so feel free to message me :). I will try and get the chapters out quickly but I don't have a set schedule so keep an eye out!

She gasped, eyes wide as she tried to pull away. "You're the Demon Lord? How on Earthland was I able to summon you?!"

"You must be stronger than you think little star." He purred, nuzzling her temple. Her scent was distracting, a sweet floral interlaced with the stardust of her magic and something else he couldn't quite identify. Her stillness woke him out of his stupor and he found himself gazing into shy amber eyes.

"We need to get you ready."

"Alright then." He smirked, enjoying the blush that spread down to her ample chest. Her neck and shoulders were bared in creamy skin but for a single sapphire pendant that rose and fell with her breathes. Interrupted from his perusing by one of her servants, he released her and with a wink followed him away. As soon as he left the room Lucy let out a huge breath of air and plopped down on her chair. "What have I done." she lamented, trying to calm her racing heart.

A half hour and several calming breaths later found Lucy at the bottom of her grand staircase tapping her foot impatiently.

"Boo." a whisper sounded directly in her ear earning a shriek as Lucy spun away and glared at him.

"Mavis! You scared me!" Lucy shouted at him, clutching her chest. Despite the fright she couldn't help taking in his impressive figure. He had been garbed in a fitted black dress shirt topped with a matching blue vest. Over that, a dark blue dress cloak was clipped to his shoulders and held in place by large silver dragon heads that glared with sapphire eyes. Below that he wore fitted black pants and dress boots that tied up to his knees.

"You're drooling again" He smirked,

"I am not! It's time to go" Lucy huffed, spinning on her heel, she grabbed her mask and bag and stomped towards the door. Chuckling, he followed her, but froze when he saw what she was getting into.

"We're going in that?" He asked turning a bit green.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" she asked curiously. Natsu scratched the back of his head. "I get motion sick in vehicles of any sort. It's a dragon thing." Lucy blinked. "How do you normally get around?"

"Well, I could fly. Do you mind taking my clothes for me?" Natsu asked reaching for the cloak.

"Wait what are you doing! Don't take off your clothes!" Lucy's face turned beet red as she shook her hands at him to stop.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Please just get in." she begged, waving her hand at the carriage.

Huffing, he trudged over and hooked a finger under her chin, noses nearly touching. "I'll ride in this death machine, but you owe me."

"Oh...okay." Lucy gulped, nodding. Sighing, he climbed in and did his best to make himself comfortable, pleased when she came and sat beside him. Resting her head on the glass, Lucy let her thoughts wander as the scenery passed, hoping that she had made the right choice. A groan and a thump interrupted her and looking over she was shocked to see his pale face. "Natsu are you alright?" Reaching her hand up she gently caressed his clammy face, relieved when he seemed to still. A moment later though, he fell face first into her lap with a loud snore. Rolling her eyes, she reached down and ran her fingers through his hair, surprised to find how silky soft the salmon locks were. Smiling, she continued to rub his head, finding it soothed her as well, she fell into a light doze.

Startled awake a couple hours later, she gently shook him awake. "Natsu. We're here." At first he didn't budge, but with a bit more poking and prodding he sat up groggily and yawned. "You have a nice nap?" Lucy smiling at how adorable he looked, eyes sleepy and hair askew. "I did actually, thanks." He said, returning her smile, a light blush coating his cheeks. A brisk knock shook them out of their spell and had Natsu hopping out eagerly.

Extending a hand to help her out, Lucy marveled out how effortlessly he supported her, enjoying how his warm hand wrapped around hers. Giddiness flooded her when he wrapped her hand into the crook of his arm, pulling her close to him. She could feel the heat radiating from him, keeping the chilly night at bay. Ushered inside, they waited in line and were soon announced as "Lady Heartfilia and guest." Making their way down the grand staircase, Lucy was thrilled by the sea of brightly colored dresses and elaborate masks. There were several booths of activities and countless servants running around with hor d'oeuvres, but the dancefloor was the main attraction. A rich walnut floor gleamed as richly gilded guests twirled about with their partners to the lively tune, creating a mesmerizing show of silky skirts and dazzling gems.

"Oh! It's time to put on our masks!" Lucy quickly tied her delicate silver butterfly and sapphire bedazzled mask behind her head but froze when she turned to Natsu. Instead of blue butterflies, his was made with textured silver. Two sapphire encrusted horns jutted up over his temples, separated by three triangular spikes, the center one tallest, causing it to resemble a crown. Behind it held smoldering green eyes that sent a shiver straight down her spine. Eyes never leaving hers, he bowed deeply and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance Mistress?"

Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded and took his hand.

I know it's a bit short today, but I have a ton of fun stuff planned! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
